


La seduzione del demonio

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La seduzione del demonioFandom: KuroshitsujiPairing: SebaWillChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: LinguaOOC PWP





	La seduzione del demonio

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La seduzione del demonio  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: SebaWill  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Lingua  
> OOC PWP

William era certo che al mondo non esistesse niente più viscido della lingua che in quell’istante gli lambiva l’erezione. Era talmente malefica che sentiva tutta la malvagità del demonio sulla propria pelle ed era una delle sensazioni più nauseanti che avesse mai sentito fino allora.  
Lo shinigami avvertiva quasi la sensazione che stesse solamente assaporando le sue parti intime, ed era certo che non fosse quella la sua vera intenzione: il demone voleva divorarlo allo stesso modo in cui mangiava le anime dei poveri umani.  
Quando quella bocca finì per avvicinarsi e prenderlo in tutta la sua lunghezza, la sua intuizione si concretò diventando una realtà da incubo.  
Dire che in quell’istante desiderava poter morire non per nulla sbagliato: si sentiva violato dal male più oscuro.  
Quello non era solo un demone, no, era il peggiore di tutti: lo stava facendo rabbrividire talmente tanto che quasi non riusciva a controllare la sua voce. Gemiti, suoni inauditi, cose che non avrebbero mai dovuto dire uscivano senza che lo William ne avesse il controllo.  
Quelle erano senza dubbio la lingua e bocca più malefiche dell’intero creato, lo stavano devastando completamente torturando tutto il suo spirito, ma il peggio venne solo quando quelle due riuscirono a fargli provare un piacere talmente devastante che non riuscì a trattenersi e urlò quel nome, il nome del male fatto persona: «Sebastain!»  
Era sto sconfitto, umiliato, devastato da qualcosa che non riusciva e mai sarebbe riuscito a comprendere.  
Di chi era la colpa? Decisamente di Sebastian e della sua malefica seduzione.


End file.
